When Eavesdropping can lead to Conclusions
by Insane Onna
Summary: When eavesdropping can lead to conclusions...ecchi conclusions and Kadsuki and Ginji are in the middle of it. Add a jealous Jubei. And what do you get?


A.N-Mwahahahahaha!!! I live!!! *thunder strikes in the background* Ahem! Excuse me. I was as usual, bored. Very bored. Inspiration struck me while I was trying to sleep. Hey, it's better than staring at the pink walls of the bathroom!

_When Eavesdropping can lead to Conclusions_

**By: Insane Onna**

            It was a bright sunny day. A day of perfect opportunities for relaxation. And it's being used to someone's advantage right now… who are currently in the Honky-Tonk cafe

            "WHAT?!" Ban exclaimed.

            "Ouch! I'm going to go deaf because of you snake boy!" Shido replied.

            "Why 'WHAT?!'" Ginji asked Shido. Curiosity aroused.

            "Well… It seems Madoka-chan wanted to invite you guys to our house you see…" Shido answered Ginji.

            "Our house?" Ban asked while grinning evilly. The shock of being invited to the young, not to mention rich violinist's house seems to have wore off.

            "I-I made a mistake!" Shido sputtered. "It's her house!"

            "Uhuh..." Ban said skeptically while still grinning evilly. This of course, helped rile Shido's temper and one would reach the conclusion that there will be a dust cloud filled with curses, punches, and kicks everywhere.

            Just when an all-out battle seemed to be the inevitable, the door opened and a voice asked, "What's going on?" in a polite tone of course.

            Both Shido and Ban stopped their glaring match to look at the newcomer…

            It was actually newcomers. It was Hevn, Himiko, and Kadsuki, and of course, Kadsuki's overly-protective guardian/doctor, Jubei.

            "Madoka-chan sent me here to invite you guys to her house since she said, may I quote, 'A perfect day for relaxing! So why don't we invite the Get Backers, and the others to visit?'" Shido replied.

            "Yeah! And monkey boy here kept on saying 'accidentally' or so he claims 'our house'!" Ban was eager to poke Shido about this issue. Completely ignoring the warning signs flashing near Shido.

            "Uh…Ban-chan, I think you should stop now…" Ginji told his partner.

            Ban went on heedless of his partner's warnings. Truly enjoying himself on trying to make Shido as red as a tomato without getting killed in the progress.

            Shido looked like he was ready to murder Ban and feed his body to his pets but at that moment, his cellphone rang. He picked it up. It was Madoka.

            "Shido-kun, are the Get backers with you yet?" Madoka asked.

            "Uhuh. He got them. You don't mind having a few more others coming over?" Shido asked.

            "Nope! As they say 'The more, the merrier!' Oh well, please come over as soon as possible!" Shido could practically feel Madoka smiling without the need of seeing her face.

            "I will. Bye." Shido replied.

            "Well! Who's smiling like an idiot now?" Ban cheerfully noted that Shido was smiling a smile. A kind of smile one would smile to a crush/lover. 'Something he thinks I don't know about?' Ban wondered.

            "Can I come with them, Master?" Natsumi asked Paul, the owner of the café.

            "I guess… You should relax sometimes. You are a hard worker unlike some people I can name." It was obvious he was referring to Ginji and Ban.

            "But we are hard workers!!" Both Ban and Ginji protested.

            "… Right…"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            "Whoah! Check it out! Now this," Ban told Ginji "is living in style!"

            "I agree Ban-chan! It sooo big!!" Ginji chirped.

            "Konichiwa, minna-san. It's nice of you to come and visit us." Madoka said.

            'Us?' Kadsuki wondered. 'Is she implying something?' He wanted to ask but was too polite to do so.

            "You can do anything, playing tennis, checking out the library, or looking around our gallery." Madoka told the group.

            "Can I play video games Madoka-chan?" Ginji asked.

            "Of course you may. The game room is right down the hallway." Madoka answered while pointing at the direction of the game room.

            "Yokatta!!" Ginji turned into his chibi form and started dancing with joy. Well, it was amusing.

            "Can you accompany me Kasu-chan?" Ginji stopped dancing to ask but still retained the chibi form.

            "Okay." Kadsuki answered.

            "I'll come with you." Jubei offered.

            Kadsuki shook his head and answered politely.  "No need. We'll just be playing video games."

            Jubei turned to ask Ban for support on the theory that Kadsuki and Ginji shouldn't be left alone but it seemed like Ban vanished.

            "He went to the kitchen. I'm sure of that." Himiko told Jubei with an air of conviction.

            *sigh* "Go to the game room if you must." Jubei said.

            "Haiiiiiiiiiii!! Come on Kadsuki!! There are a lot of things I wanna show you!!"

            "…" 'Did he mean it that way?' Himiko wondered silently.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

             "Cool! These stuff are nice!" Natsumi happily told Madoka. They are in the gallery filled with different paintings.

            "Of course! These are expensive!" Shido told Natsumi.

            "Where did you get these?" Hevn asked Madoka curiously.

            "It's a secret." Madoka smiled mysteriously.

            It went on like that for a while, Hevn asking and Madoka refusing to tell… Until Shido got pissed and dragged Hevn to another room for sightseeing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            "Check this out!" Ban cheered as he looked at the refrigerator in the kitchen.

            "Aren't you worried?" Jubei demanded. Whatever the others tried to tell him, he had a gut feeling that he shouldn't leave Kadsuki & Ginji alone. Alone in that room…

            "Oh, you worry too much! I mean they're playing video games! What can happen?" Ban told Jubei.

            'What can happen indeed?' Jubei thought to himself. 'Surely nothing that bad can happen?' Or so he thought.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            Himiko was very bored. Nothing in the house seemed to interest her very much. She was passing thru the hallway when she heard…

            *rustling of cloth* "Be careful! We don't want it to be crumpled! It'll look suspicious!" Somebody hissed. It was Kadsuki.

            "Gomen ne! Kasu-chan!" That was Ginji.

            'What the heck are they taking off?' Himiko wondered. "…" Her mind provided an interesting image. She blushed. 'It must have been all those stories I've been reading… maybe I should go away and pretend I never heard that comment…' 

            Then she heard the sofa creak. 'Waaaait a minute. Why would a sofa creak unless… Something-' her thought was cut off as she heard a groan and Kadsuki said, "Ginji, you're heavy…"

            "Gomen ne! Kasu-chan!" was Ginji's apologetic voice.

            '-heavy is on the sofa.' Himiko finished her thought. "Oh my god… They are doing that?!" she said to herself.

            "Watcha doing there Himiko? Why are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked from behind her. She nearly jumped but instead her turned around and saw it was Ban and Jubei.

            "Shhh!" She hissed at them. "I'm listening!"

            "To what?" Ban asked. Jubei was already sticking his ear to the door trying to eavesdrop.

            "Let's do it!!" Ginji chirped quite loudly I suppose.

            "…He didn't mean it that way right?" Ban asked his companions.

            "I hope not." Himiko replied.

            "…"

            "Jubei?" Ban asked. "Do you think Ginji meant it that way?" Ban knew of course. That Jubei likes Kadsuki. Well, maybe more than like really.

            "…" Jubei didn't bother replying as he was too busy glaring at the door as if it was its fault what was happening within the room.

            "…See? It goes in and out like this!" Ginji's voice cheerfully said.

            *groan* "That's interesting… In fact, that's a good move…" Kadsuki's voice replied to Ginji's.

            "Ack! Stop these images from coming to my mind!" Ban wailed to Himiko.

            "…Ginji-san never struck me as a seme…" Himiko said to herself, totally ignoring Ban.

            "Stop that already!" Ban hissed to Himiko. Then he pointed to Jubei who was currently turning green with envy. "An angry Jubei is never good for one's health you know!"

            Himiko shut her mouth at that statement. 'True, I plan to live long after all, and angering Jubei more than he is already will only make matters worse for us.' She thought. But she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Jubei likes Kadsuki?!"… Which promptly got a glare from Ban.

            As this was happening, Shido, Hevn and Natsumi passed by. "What are you guys doing?! Kneel near the door like that?!" Hevn demanded. 

            Which was met with frantic gestures of 'Shhh!'. "Jubei might go on a killing spree. By the way, where's Madoka?" Ban asked.

"Oh, Madoka's in the kitchen to get refreshments. So, what were you saying?" Shido answered.

Ban quietly explained to the others who gathered near him to hear his reasons for panicking.

            "Oh… I never knew that Jubei liked Kadsuki that way! I thought they were only best friends!" Natsumi gushed. Apparently she seems to be familiar with the concepts of yaoi and is thinking of Jubei and Kadsuki as a possible pairing.

            "Ha! I told you!" Himiko crowed at Ban.

            "Shhhh!" Shido said to everyone. Jubei was listening too intently to notice them at least. Maybe.

            Finally everyone settled down and also pressed their ears to the door.

            *Creak!*  It was the sofa. *Creak!* *Creak!*  There it goes again.

            "What are they doing?" Natsumi asked.

            "It seems like they are finally doing it." Ban murmured to himself. Unfortunately, the others heard it too as Ban was speaking quite loudly to himself.

            "What made you say that?" Hevn asked curiously.

            *Creak!*  "That." Ban replied.

            "I don't get it." Shido sighed.

            "Because Monkey boy, couches creak because there was heavy weight!" Ban snapped at him.

            "So?" Shido asked.

            "Argh! It bec-" Ban hissed but was cut off by Jubei, "It's because there is increase and decrease of weight on the sofa." He calmly said. But his hands were shaking and there was a murderous look in his eyes.

            Before anymore chaos can happen. Worse that it is I mean. Madoka came and noticed all of them crowded around the door to the game room. "What are you guys doing?"

            Almost everyone jumped into the air except Jubei. "Don't scare us like that!" Ban exclaimed.

            "Gomen. But why are you people kneeling there? Why don't you just go in? There's air condition." Madoka asked politely. Then went to open the door. "Wait there's-" Hevn tried to tell but it was too late. Madoka opened the door. Everyone cringed, expecting the worse, fearing Jubei's reaction to it and whether they would live if any case Jubei decides on going on a killing spree.

            And what they saw was… Kadsuki and Ginji fully clothed and playing Tekken 3. Sitting on a sofa with the sheets of the sofa neatly folded on the floor beside it and Ginji bouncing up and down on the sofa, making it creak occasionally. Everybody gaped. They were surely not expecting this at all.

            "Konichiwa! Madoka-chan!" Ginji waving at her while holding a Playstation controller in one hand.

            "Waaaaaait a minute! Then what were all those things we heard outside?!" Himiko whispered to Ban.

            Jubei overhearing the question pointed at the screen of the TV where Ginji was controlling a character Nina who does an energy attack like in Dragonball. Himiko and Ban sweatdropped. "Well, there's the answer to the in and out comment." Himiko pointed out.

            "Well, at least we can safely assure that we are getting home alive." Hevn said.

            "Oh well, this happens when we eavesdrop. It can lead to conclusions." Shido said calmly.

            "What are you guys talking about?" Kadsuki asked finally tearing his eyes away from the screen.

            "Nothing. It's nothing you should worry about." Jubei answered quite calmly considering that he nearly killed everyone in the surrounding area in a fit of jealousy.

            "Riiiiight. Considering we almost lost our lives to a little misunderstanding." Hevn whispered to the others taking care that Jubei wouldn't overhear.

            "At least it's a happy ending!" Natsumi cheered.

            "Well… Sorta. At least now, I'm starting to appreciate life." Ban grinned.

= Owari!!! =

Well, what do you ppl think? At least I got a normal ending. Better than my other fic. If my last fic I didn't have an ending, this fic I didn't have the starting point. I panicked. I only thought of the ending before setting out to type this fic! Don't forget to review!! ^-^


End file.
